


In the Woods Somewhere (fragments)

by Synka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Vampire Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 魔物／異種AU，所有主要角色都不是人類。未完、草稿狀態，詳細的全文待追加。「已經是第十五天了，他滴血未沾。為維持正常的生理機能，一週進食一回是必要、兩回是標準；然而他兩者皆非，甚至又多拖延了一倍的時間。亞瑟受困於一片生機杳然的荒蕪絕境，周身闃寂無聲，並且他飢餓難耐。」
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	1. To Save a Life I Didn't Have

**Author's Note:**

> * Merthur. 後期可能有Gwen/Lancelot。  
* 19世紀初左右的歷史架空，異種隱身於人群中尚未被發覺（aka 異種AU）。  
* 預計將收錄於實體刊物。希望能趕得上歐美ONLY（很難）。  
* 警示：NC-17，詳盡的暴力、狩獵、血液、性愛相關描寫。
> 
> * Fiction and chapters’ title are from In The Woods Somewhere by Hozier.

他早該聽信自己此時被應驗了的直覺，一座森林深邃如幽谷、沉默如亡者，它定然非比尋常。這是一座蜿蜒的迷宮，自亞瑟誤入它的起始，陷於謎面之中便等同萬劫不復。沿著溪流前進是個錯誤的決定，那彎引人迷走的河道領著亞瑟抵達另一場困頓，謎底遙遙無期。已經是第十五天了，他滴血未沾。為維持正常的生理機能，一週進食一回是必要、兩回是標準；然而他兩者皆非，甚至又多拖延了一倍的時間。亞瑟受困於一片生機杳然的荒蕪絕境，周身闃寂無聲，並且他飢餓難耐。  
它能是一座地圖之外的秘境，但亞瑟只感覺它是一頭吞噬生與死物的異種，逕自在自身的消化系統內開闢出嶄新的生物圈，看似共榮並存，實則兼併容納成為它的一部份。日間花團錦簇的景象能迷惑人心，不時傳出的鳴叫聲也吸引著自信的掠食者；一旦黑夜奪走主權，草木便如鬼魅般延展，生物則如惡靈般哭號，而自負者早已錯失逃離的良機。

現下亞瑟幾乎是舉步維艱了，蝕骨的飢餓正消耗著他的力量、侵蝕他的心神；他正體驗著一種前所未有的倦怠，那是健康的血族不該有的疲憊。起初他尚能以利爪切斷藤蔓、除去雜草，尚能長途跋涉地嘗試各種謎底的可能性。時至今日，他僅能勉力維持這副軀殼的運作，搖搖欲墜的步伐和漫無目標的路線是絕望的徵兆。他開始看見幻象，他更容易被草叢困住，他的態度由涉險進取轉變成守為上策，他開始顧慮到存在於這座異種森林中的其他頂級掠食者。他試圖專注，然而飢餓是燒灼於內臟的疼痛、虛弱是凍結住四肢的痠軟，在兩者之前，亞瑟毫無勝算。思維開始製造了美好的假象，例如溫熱血液的香味和毫無防備的人類。人體，血液，脆弱的脖頸，柔軟的動脈。不，不能去想像人類的血液，那是除了徒增飢餓感以外一無是處的行為。亞瑟視線死盯住遠方的樹幹，細數著其上蜿蜒粗糙的質地，試圖使自己分心。只求逃出這片詭譎的森林之後，他尚有機會能一嘗人血的滋味。

  



	2. I Called Your Name 'Til the Fever Broke

01.  
  
著紅袍的巫師頷首，整座騷動的森林全寂靜了；靜得亞瑟都能聽見自己嚙咬著下唇的聲響。他的齒列發顫、獠牙延展，他要眼前的這個人，無論他的身分或種族；數種掠食方式閃現於亞瑟那近乎被本能完全支配的腦袋。此時巫師已經緩慢地站了起來，他側過身，及地的長袍與野草摩擦出窸窣聲。月光熠熠生輝了豔紅絨布上的冷色寶石；它們不再只是一群點綴，而是靈動了起來彷彿被賦予生命般，或者更像是逐漸甦醒。巫師面向著飢餓的血族所藏匿的樹叢，燦金於他的眼底飛快地明滅；他半掩於連帽下的神情介於一種危險的平衡，像是他能維繫著沉著的表象，卻難以平定軀體內的力量泉湧。這樣的情態躁動著亞瑟的野性，他想撕裂對方的披肩並啃咬那對潤紅的嘴唇；他想在舌尖嘗到那些蓄勢待發的能量，他想得知它是否就是數日以來吸引著自己的原因。  
然而當巫師除去遮擋、展露出他最原始的本色時，亞瑟立刻明白早些的推測僅是荒唐的謬論。他要的是這個人，他要的是那深邃如河谷的湖藍色眼瞳、墨黑如夜又纖長如影的睫毛，以及那美好而白皙的脖頸、優雅如翼的鎖骨。他想像那柔美細緻的肌膚上綻放血花，他想像那副身軀在掠食者之下服從的形象，他想像恣意地渴求與縱情地索取，他想像這些想像不再只是想像。  
  
亞瑟的身體在意識到之前便行動了。他雙手攥住巫師的肩膀、扯住對方的披肩，非人的力道使得那塊鑲著金邊的榴紅色布料繃緊；亞瑟清楚自己的利爪劃在物件上的模樣，這點衣物根本不成阻礙。近距離之下，亞瑟見識了那些礦石的瑰麗與精妙。鍊墜繫在巫師的前額上，隨著對方抬起頭來的動作而閃爍。它們不是一般的寶石，這樣的想法於亞瑟腦海中一閃而過，它們像是點石成精後的活物。

02.  
  
他掙扎著在亞瑟的上臂處拍打了幾下，發出了一聲嗚咽，是出於本能的情不自禁，下意識地回應著那刺骨疼痛。出於某種費解的理由，亞瑟放鬆了利齒箝制的力道，並試圖以柔軟的唇舌撫慰創口。他依然在進食著，可是步調與姿態顯得溫柔許多。巫師緩和了下來，雙手環抱住他的掠食者，並在對方耳畔說著：「亞瑟，今後我會是你的梅林。」而反之亦然，這是他沒有說全的部分。亞瑟已經分不出這口吻是蠱惑或者真誠，他只知道自己想要，想要這名巫師全身上下美好的部分，想要對方遵從自己放縱的慾望，想要為所欲為而罔顧後果。父親的告誡是一段埋沒於深淵的假說，被情慾與飢餓混濁的思維聽不進其中的意義，更看不清其後真正的風險。  
梅林順了順亞瑟的髮絲，不消幾下便褪去它的數日來的狼狽，迎回它最原始的柔軟。他必定用了魔法，單純的梳理是不可能消弭那些塵埃與污漬的。這般的念頭於亞瑟腦內一閃而過如雲煙，引不起一絲波瀾或戒備。梅林的行動反而激發了欲求，他越發地想要嘗遍對方。血族的飢荒裡沒了高貴也沒了文明，甚至不在乎榮辱；他們僅是臣服於本能的異種，全受肉體慾望支配。能持續進食並享受這甘美的血液是此刻唯一重要的事。

  


**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
[Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
